


Pretty Handsome Awkward

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: The Cheating Series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Cheating Obviously, M/M, Smut, Strangers, kind of awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	

The drive to Gerard’s house is longer than he’d expected it to be but that’s probably because he knows that he shouldn’t be going home with a stranger especially since he has a boyfriend but he really wants to get laid. What will it hurt anyway he’s only going to do it once anyway Scott wont have to know and what he doesn’t know wont hurt him anyway.




When they pull up to a house Frank raises an eyebrow "I uh still live with my parents I’m getting ready to get my own place college is kind of expensive" and yeah Frank knows that that’s why he's never actually gone he can't afford that shit. Frank hesitates to get out of the car and Gerard puts a hand on his thigh "if you don’t want to then I can take you home" oh yeah back to not getting laid no thanks, he unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of the car.

  
Gerard unlocks the front door and its dark so he leads him down the hall to a door "my rooms in the basement" he whispers dragging Frank down the stairs, its kind of cluttered and that bothers Frank but only because he's a fucking clean freak. They get pretty much right to it when Gerard pushes Frank on the bed, Gerard strips Frank and then gets undressed himself climbing on the bed.

  
Frank doesn’t think it's ever been so awkward while he was at someones house but he is about to cheat on his long term boyfriend just because he won't have sex with him but to be honest he needs at least something from someone and Gerard seems to be the person. Gerard pushes him down and straddles his hips grounding down on them and Frank moans louder than usual because he can't remember the last time he had sex with anyone.

  
Gerard leans down dragging his mouth along Franks neck smiling when he pushes up against his ass "you seem really desperate Frank" he smirks and Frank just nods it's not like he's going to know why anyway. Frank grabs Gerard's ass and pulls it against him as Gerard sucks on the side of his neck groaning at the feeling.

  
Gerard slowly reaches over and opens a drawer pulling out lube and a few condoms placing them next to him. Frank stretches him slowly biting on his lip as they kiss and then biting at his neck.   
It gets less awkward the more Gerard moans because Frank knows it's because of him so he keeps working his fingers. Frank hits Gerard's spot and he knows he does because he groans and grinds down on his fingers.

  
“okay okay you need to fuck me now” Gerard whines Frank pushed him onto his back and rolls the condom on quickly lining himself up. He pushes slowly into Gerard and he think he could just blow his load right there but it's been too long and he needs this.

  
Frank bottoms out and has to stop for a minute and to distract Gerard from the fact he isn't fucking him just yet he kisses him. Gerard moans into Franks mouth and he has to move because if he doesn't he's actually going to die.

  
He gets slow rhythm going but Gerard doesn't seem to like how slow he going and somehow pushes him back on the bed and sinks down on his cock. Frank grabs Gerard's hips and fucks up into him for a minute until Gerard grabs his hands and pin them above his head.

  
Gerard bounces on his cock and Franks pretty sure they're being loud enough that whoever else is in the house can hear them. Gerard doesn't seem to give a fuck though because he fucking himself hard and fast down on him.

  
Franks orgasm hits him a little too fast for his liking but it's the best one he's had in a long time. Gerard just keeps just going lets go of one of Franks hands to jerk himself off fast and sloppy.

  
When he comes he makes this sound like he might be dying but in a good way and Frank wants to record it and play it over and over again. Gerard finally pulls off and flips on his side cuddling close to Frank, but he has to move to clean up.

  
Gerard pulls him back into the bed afterwards and makes him lay down with him and Frank falls asleep before him anyway. Gerard watches him sleep for a while before he finally drifts to sleep.

  
*

  
Frank wakes up and notices that one he's not in his and Scott's room and two Gerard's basically laying on top of him. He's read about this part and realizes that he should have just left after they fucked.

  
He's not that kind of person though he likes to cuddle after he has sex that was one great thing about Scott. Frank shakes Gerard enough to wake him up long enough for him to roll over so he's free.

  
He gets up and gets dressed quickly quietly walking up the stairs, he checks his phone and yeah Scott's called him a few times. As soon as he opens the door he sees that guy from the night before the one who Gerard said was his brother.

The dude looks at Frank for a second and then walks up with a pencil and a piece of paper. That confuses Frank “number and address so I can come kick your ass when Gerard wakes up”.

  
Franks eyes widen for a moment and then he's being pushed further out of the doorway by Gerard. Gerard snatches the paper out of his brothers hand and rips it up throwing it on the floor.

  
“Leave him alone Mikey” he groans walking into over to the fridge, Mikey glares at Frank for a second before turning around. Frank slowly walks past Mikey and over to Gerard because he can contain that motherfucker apparently.

  
Gerard pats Frank on the head and yawns “I should probably take you home but last night was fun”. Frank hears Mikey groan as he exits and nods “uh do you want my number?” Gerard smiles a little.

  
Frank does actually write his number on a piece of paper because as he's typing in Gerard's name his phone dies. Gerard drives Frank to his and Scott's apartment and he kind of dreads it because it was the most fun he's had in a while.

  
He hugs Gerard awkwardly and gets out of the car, he smokes a cigarette even though he had one before they left. Frank slowly makes his way up the stairs instead of taking the elevator and then pushes his key in to the door turning it.

 


End file.
